It's Difficult To Find The Right Words
by empnk
Summary: 100 words challenge. I got 100 words from a random word generator. Let the fun begin! Kyman.
1. Poetry

**AN: This is going to be fun!**

**So, here's what I did. I got 100 words from a random word generator. I'm making my own 100 word's challenge, pretty much. Each drabble will vary in size; there is no limit of words. All I need to do is let my creativity flow. I hope you like it!**

**I don't own South Park.**

* * *

**Poetry**

/Noun/ Literary work in which special intensity is given to the expression of feelings and ideas by the use of distinctive style and rhythm; poems collectively or as a genre of literature.

"Hey_ Kahl_, I wrote something for you. Wanna hear?" The larger boy asked, voice sickeningly sweet.

Kyle huffed. He and Cartman were waiting for the bus. Unfortunately, Stan and Kenny hadn't arrived yet. The two had been standing on either side of the bus stop sign, ignoring the other completely.

Until now, of course.

Cartman took Kyle's annoyed huff as an answer.

He cleared his throat and said;

"Roses are red,

Violets are blue,

I hate your guts,

You stupid fucking Jew!"

Kyle slowly turned his head to look at Cartman, giving him a disbelieving look.

Cartman was staring back innocently, a proud grin on his face.

Kyle rolled his eyes and turned away.

"Never go into poetry, fatass." He muttered.

Cartman just laughed.

* * *

**Review please!**

**-xXxShiningDarknessxXx-**


	2. Proof

**Proof**

/Noun/ Evidence or argument establishing or helping to establish a fact or the truth of a statement.

* * *

Nicole was certain Kyle and Eric were dating. Sure, she knew that Eric had lied to her about his true relationship with Kyle. So, maybe the right term was a little different.

Nicole was certain Kyle and Eric _should_ be dating.

Others (many others) would say otherwise, including the two mentioned, but Nicole knew better. She was pretty level headed and a good observer. Okay, maybe she was also kinda naive at times, but that didn't change anything. She knew what she knew. What others denied in front of them.

Kyle and Eric were in love and the proof was all there.

The little glances, the touching, _the hate_. They were all clues to something deeper than even Nicole herself could really put into words.

Underneath all the hate; the hurtful words, the kicks and the punches, the glares and manipulation, she knew they cared deeply about each other. Enough to do something about it. To save and sacrifice for the other.

When she thought about it, she found that their relationship was the most strongest; stronger than most, she supposed.

She could only hope they'd realize what she had noticed from the start.

'Cause the proof was there, they just needed to find it.

* * *

**Tell me what you thought!**

**-xXxShiningDarknessxXx-**


	3. Code

**AN: Last one tonight!**

* * *

**Code**

/Noun/ A system of words, letters, figures, or other symbols substituted for other words, letters, etc., especially for the purposes of secrecy.

* * *

"Jew." _Hey._

"Fatass." _Hey._

"I'm not fat, I'm big boned!" _Shut up, you._

"Yes, you are. You're as big as a truck!" _You started it._

"Humph, screw you, Kahl, I'm going home!" _Fine, I did. I'm sorry._

"What?! You're just going to leave?" _I'm sorry, too. Please come back._

*Pause* "I hate you." _I kind of like you more than I would like to admit._

"Hate you too, Cartman." _Me too._

Their relationship was like a code that only Cartman and Kyle could really understand.

They liked it that way.

* * *

**Review to tell me what you think!**

**-xXxShiningDarknessxXx-**


	4. Comprehension

**AN: Wow, thanks for all the lovely reviews! They make me really happy. I'm glad you guys are enjoying this as much as I am! Two more coming after this one!**

* * *

**Comprehension**

/Noun/ The action or capability of understanding something.

Kyle stared intently at the piece of paper filled with math questions in front of him as though the longer he stared, the easier the questions would become.

So far this tactic hadn't worked.

Sighing and running a hand through the ginger curls under his hat, Kyle slumped in his chair, banging his head against the table, eyes squeezed shut.

He didn't understand why this was so difficult for him. He was pretty smart; one of the smartest kids in his class next to Wendy. Yet he couldn't understand a simple math question? It frustrated him.

"Eighteen."

Kyle froze. In his concentration he had completely forgotten he had company. Unwanted company.

Lifting his head and turning around in his swivel chair, Kyle narrowed his eyes at the larger boy sat against his headboard, eating noisily on (of all things) a red apple. Cartman glanced uncaring at Kyle, taking another bite of his apple.

He nodded at the paper, which he could see from where he sat, relaxing.

"The answers eighteen." He said, nonchalantly.

Kyle scoffed.

"I really doubt you know the answer, fatass."

Cartman raised an eyebrow at that, smirking.

"Well, Kahl, if you carry the one over, I'll say I'm right." When Kyle still didn't look convinced, he cooed, "Go ahead! You'll be surprised." He then glanced away, finishing off his apple.

Kyle sighed, but considering he had nothing to lose, he turned back to the questions and did what Cartman said.

After a few minutes, Kyle dropped his pencil on his desk and blinked.

Cartman was right.

He glanced sharply at Cartman only to meet Cartman's superior look.

"Told you." He crowed playfully, throwing his apple into the small garbage can on the other side of Kyle's room.

Kyle just frowned.

How the hell had Cartman figured that out when Kyle had no clue? From all the way over there?!

"The next ones ten."

Kyle hit his head against the desk in mortification while Cartman snickered.

* * *

**As always, tell me what you think. It's always appreciated!**

**-ShiningDarkness-**


	5. Concealing

**One more to go! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Concealing**

/Verb/ Keep (something) secret; prevent from being known or noticed.

Kyle would never say (to anyone _ever_), but he, every once and awhile, actually liked being in Cartman's presence. The larger boy was an asshole. A complete narcissistic, anti-semetic, fat, asshole.

Yet Kyle still _liked_ him, even if it was only a little bit. A very, very little bit.

It disgusted him, this little secret of his. Why would someone like him (with morals and a working conscious) ever want to spend time with someone like Cartman? Most people like him wouldn't.

But...

Cartman had his moments. When he wasn't being an asshole, he could think up fun games for them to play. Sure, he was still bossy, but the games were still _fun_ either way.

And it sometimes pissed Kyle off when he'd be in Cartman's presence (playing video games, hanging out, etc.) and realize he was having fun despite who he was with.

He knew if Cartman should ever find out about this, he'd use it against him somehow, 'cause he was Cartman and still an asshole, no matter what he did.

An asshole who could sometimes be fun to hang out with.

Not that Kyle would ever tell _him _that.

* * *

**Review!**

**-ShiningDarkness-**


	6. Logging

**Last one this round. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Logging**

/Noun/ The activity or business of felling trees and cutting and preparing the timber.

The four boys watched as a tree across from the bus stop was brutally 'murdered' in front of them. All four boys were frowning, curiously.

"Why are they cutting it down? It was perfectly okay yesterday!" Stan exclaimed, upset.

Cartman snorted.

"It had a hole in it and was rotting through, hippie. Get a grip!" He snapped, rolling his eyes.

Stan shot him an angry look.

"It was still okay!" He cried, defensively.

Cartman brought his hands out in front of him.

"Wow, cool it Stan. Don't go all environmental freak on me." Cartman snickered.

Stan opened his mouth to speak, but Kyle interrupted, looking toward Stan.

"I have to agree with Cartman on this one. That tree was dead. Long gone weeks ago. I'm glad they're cutting it down. Ike and his friends play there and they could have gotten hurt." Kyle said, worriedly. The thought of his brother getting hurt by that tree scared and worried him deeply.

Stan looked betrayed, but didn't say anything because he knew Kyle had a point.

"Well, it was a good tree while it lasted." Kenny concluded.

Stan nodded.

All four watched as the last branches were cut and put in the truck. The two men left with the truck seconds later. After a short pause, the school bus came as well and the four boys climbed on.

Stan was hailed by Wendy and Kenny took the spot next to Bebe and her 'boobs', leaving Kyle and Cartman to sit together; Kyle with the window seat.

Kyle stared at the stump of the dead tree thoughtfully, trying to pretend Cartman wasn't sitting beside him.

"I've got it!" Cartman suddenly yelled, making Kyle jump and shoot Cartman an annoyed look.

"What the fuck, fatass?!"

Cartman ignored him, looking at Kyle excitingly.

"So race car driving may have not been my future job, but maybe logging is!"

Kyle stared at him, eyebrow raised.

"Logging?" He clarified, wondering if he heard wrong.

Cartman nodded quickly, eyes clouding over with already half baked schemes.

Kyle turned away, biting the inside of his cheek, thoughtfully.

"You know, you may be right. You are pretty retarded."

Cartman glared.

"Shut up, Jew! You're just jealous of my totally cool and awesome future job! _Seriously._" He said, looking proud.

Kyle snorted.

"Yeah, something like that."

Cartman pouted.

* * *

**Review~**

**-ShiningDarkness-**


	7. Offering

**AN: ...this one feels lame.**

* * *

**Offering**

/Noun/ A thing offered, especially as a gift or contribution.

Kyle watched from afar as Cartman struggled with the string to his kite. Kyle wasn't too sure why he was watching the other boy, it wasn't like he had nothing else to do. On the contrary, Kyle had plenty of homework he should be getting done, yet he stood where he was, staring.

Curiosity getting the best of him, Kyle left the sidewalk and headed toward Cartman's front lawn, where Cartman was making grunting noises, tripping over the kite string.

Observing for a few more seconds, Kyle said, blandly, "What are you doing, asshole?"

Cartman paused. Turning to look over his shoulder, he gave Kyle an annoyed look.

"What does it look like, Jew? I'm trying to untangle my fucking kite!" He snapped, irritable.

Cartman turned back to his kite, swearing under his breath.

Kyle blinked.

After a few seconds of watching Cartman struggle hopelessly, Kyle sighed, dropping his backpack on the ground by his feet.

"Here, fatass, let me help." He growled, pulling the kite gently from Cartman's pudgy hands and untangling the string with careful practise.

Cartman watched him with a raised eyebrow.

When Kyle was done, he handed the kite back to Cartman.

Cartman stared at it for a few seconds then sent Kyle a rare smile as said boy picked up his backpack and shrugged it over his shoulder.

"Thanks Jew!" He called after Kyle's retreating back.

Kyle just rolled his eyes.

"You're welcome Cartman!" He called back, dryly, shaking his head at Cartman's stupidity.

There wasn't even enough wind to fly a kite to begin with. Fucking retard.

* * *

**Get it, cause he offered his help with the kite. I feel like I could have done better, but oh well. Hope you liked it!**

**-xXxShiningDarknessxXx-**


	8. Darkness

**AN: I like this one.**

* * *

**Darkness**

/Noun/ The partial or total absence of light.

_The darkness was suffocating, _Cartman always thought.

The darkness he spoke of was all around him. In the hateful stares and mean comments. The way his mother would kiss him on the head then turn around and use those same lips for her job because she had no other chose.

It was inside him. All the awful things he did; killing his _own_ father was just the icing on the cake. The ugly, mucky black cake.

The darkness ate at him until there was nothing left. Consumed him, made him believe he _was_ the darkness; he had always been the darkness.

He had no way of knowing how he was still standing through the ugly black of his soul. Hadn't the darkness already consumed him; eaten him up and left him as an empty shell?

No, it hadn't.

Though that darkness tried, there was one thing in Cartman's dark life that kept him afloat. One thing that kept the darkness back and let the light in.

That thing was Kyle Broflovski.

Kyle was Cartman's light. As much as Cartman pretended otherwise, he knew without Kyle in his life, the darkness would consume him and he would be no more.

Sometimes Cartman would find himself alone and would just laugh at the great irony to that statement. He'd laugh so much, to the point that he was hysterical and gasping for air or even black out.

Kyle made him feel alive. Made him feel like there was more to himself than darkness. Cartman grasped onto that feeling with both hands like a dying man because it was all he had.

Cartman could only pray to God Kyle stayed long enough for him to keep that light inside of himself forever.

It was all Cartman really, truly wanted.

* * *

**Awwww. **

**Please review!**

**-xXxShiningDarknessxXx-**


	9. Wrong

**AN: Been awhile. Here's the next one. This one's placed after the Tonsil Trouble episode.**

* * *

**Wrong**

/Adjective/ Not correct or true.

* * *

_Oh, so you boys are like that, huh._

_NO!_

\- Tonsil Trouble (Clerk and Kyle about Kyle and Cartman's relationship, _Tonsil Trouble_)

* * *

Kyle sighed, staring up at the ceiling. He rubbed angrily at his eyes and turned onto his stomach, head turned to face his rooms door and sighed again.

He couldn't sleep.

He wasn't sure why sleeping was a problem for him at the moment. Maybe he was worried Cartman would come back into his room while he slept and fuck something else up. It was creepy when Cartman did that to begin with and now with the added bonus of Cartman doing something to him while he slept, like giving him AIDS...

Well, Kyle thought he had a reason to feel so wide awake.

But, to his dismay, that wasn't the reason he was without sleep. No, that would be too simple, too easy, it seemed. The true reason was really stupid and insignificant and it frustrated him further with how stupid and insignificant it really _was_. Fuck, he had AIDS just earlier that day, but _this_ was what was bothering him the most?

It bothered Kyle more than he really wanted to admit. It really shouldn't be affecting him like this, but it was. Like a leach sucking away his blood it sucked away at his insides until there was nothing left but that nagging question. That_ million dollar_ question.

Why, oh why, did so much people except him and Cartman as 'brave lovers'? Did they really _look _like they loved each other? He and that asshole couldn't be less in love with each other! Cartman tormented him daily. They _hated_ each other. Why was it so easy for people to except them as lovers, then?

Huffing in further annoyance over the situation, Kyle hid his face in his left arm, eyes squeezed shut.

_Lovers._ He snorted, deciding to try to let the strange situation go and get some actual sleep, _They couldn't be further away from the truth._

* * *

**Please review.**

**-xXxShiningDarknessxXx-**


	10. Hip

**Next one. :)**

* * *

**Hip**

/Noun/ A projection of the pelvis and upper thigh bone on each side of the body in human beings and quadrupeds.

Kyle pinched at the pain in his forehead. Was this doctor for real?

"Look," Kyle started, "I had nothing to do with this. He was the idiot who decided to try to make some sort of flying machine or whatever and break his fucking hip bone. Really, I have no idea what bullshit he was trying to pull this time." He rolled his eyes.

The doctor before him frowned, shaking his head.

"I'm sorry, sir, but either way I can't let you in. You're not family. As I just told you, only family can come in right now." He explained, turning to leave.

Kyle glared, snapping out a quick and irritated reply.

"His mother's out of town doing God knows what! I'm the only one who even gives a fuck about him right now and I fucking _hate_ his guts. You can guess what that makes him if _I'm_ the only one who cares. So, either let me in the room he's in or I'll force myself in!"

Kyle's fists were clenched and he was shaking. He wasn't sure why he felt so strongly over this, but he wasn't going to think about that right now. The damn idiot was probably alone in a hospital room crying for his mommy. For some reason that pissed Kyle off. Again, he wasn't going to think too deeply on the exact reason for his anger. He just knew he was angry and he wasn't going to let some doctor stop him from getting in the room Cartman was in.

At first, it looked like the doctor was going to refuse, but then he shrugged, unperturbed.

"Suit yourself, kid. Just make sure you're the one that gets in trouble and not me." Was all he said and then he was gone, off to bother some other people and call it 'helping' and 'doing his job'.

Kyle stared after him and huffed.

"Finally."

The room was silent and there was no sounds of crying. Cartman was sat up in bed and switching through TV channels. He looked up when the door opened and made an annoyed face.

"Jew, what the hell are you doing here?" He asked, rudely.

Kyle came further in, shutting the door and crossing his arms, leaning against it.

"Making sure you're not dead. Did you really think that was going to work? You could have been killed!"

Cartman shrugged, settling on a TV channel and leaning back (wincing slightly) and dropping the remote beside him on the bed.

"Yeah, I guess."

Kyle narrowed his eyes.

"You guess? Is that all you can say?"

Cartman pursed his lips in thought and sighed, turning to study Kyle.

After a few seconds of silence, he spoke.

"Kahl, I'm fine. Maybe I little bruised and battered, but fine. Sure, I managed to break my hip bone, but I _didn't_ die. There's no reason to worry, you stupid Jew." He shook his head, slowly, as though he thought Kyle was being stupid.

Kyle bristled as though suddenly hit.

"I'm not worried!" He cried, defensively and maybe a little too quickly, angry fists at his sides.

Cartman just smirked, turning back to the TV and leaning further against the pillow, more carefully this time as to not hurt his hip.

"Of course not, Kahl. Whatever will help you sleep at night, I guess."

He laughed, loudly and obnoxiously when Kyle made a frustrated noise and stomped out of the room.

* * *

**Review for more.**

**-xXxShiningDarknessxXx-**


	11. Maker

**AN: Well, happy late Halloween everybody! Have some more drabbles/one-shots based on word prompts!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own. Never will. Please stop asking. :P**

* * *

**Maker**

/Noun/ A person or thing that makes or produces something.

* * *

Kyle was silent as he watched the spoon spin the batter around the bowl. Cartman's chubby fingers were wrapped tightly around it and his brows were furrowed in concentration, tongue poking out of the corner of his mouth. He didn't seem to even notice Kyle's presence. The quiet was nice, either way. Kyle liked it like this.

Suddenly, a proud smile crossed Cartman's face and he paused in what he was doing, finally looking up at Kyle, his blue eyes shining.

"Enjoying the show, Jew?" He asked, wickedly as he wiped away the sweat forming on his forehead.

Kyle just narrowed his eyes. He should have known Cartman would ruin the silence with his words.

Cartman snickered, turning away and placing the batter into a pan, eyeing it as it slid into the pan and licking his lips with a pick tongue.

Kyle's eyes unwillingly followed the movement and he inwardly cursed, glancing quickly away.

Cartman was smirking again, half-lidded eyes sliding back to Kyle as the last of the batter slid into the pan.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you enjoy watching me bake, Kahl. Does it get you all hot and bothered?"

Kyle growled, fists clenching under the table.

"When's your stupid cake going to be ready?" He snapped, even more frustrated when all he got was a playfully sly look.

Cartman turned fully away, placing the bowl down and grabbing the pan. He opened the oven and placed the pan inside, before closing it and finally turning back around to face Kyle, leaning against the stove.

"It'll be ready when it's ready, Jew. What? Is there something you're planning that you're just _dying _to do in the meantime, hmm?" He asked, eyebrow raising, revealing the reason for his previous look.

Kyle sputtered, cheeks turning red and shot Cartman an annoyed look.

"Do you ever shut up?!"

"Nope." Cartman popped the 'p', not even sorry, ever present smirk painting his handsome features.

Kyle huffed, wondering why he was even dating such an asshole.

* * *

**Review :)**

**-xXxShiningDarknessxXx-**


	12. Function

**AN: Another. This one I like.**

* * *

**Function**

/Verb/ Work or operate in a proper or particular way.

* * *

Stan knew his best friend well. They'd been friends for years, ever since they'd known the other existed. Stan could answer any question on his friend; his favourite colour, his preference over one thing from another, why he wore his green hat all the time, even why Kyle had such a deep moral compass. There was only one thing he couldn't explain at the moment. One thing he didn't, couldn't, understand.

And that was the deep rooted, head-over-heels, crush that Kyle had on Eric Cartman.

Stan hadn't known this particular information very long. In fact, it had only been last month since he'd been blessedly unaware of his best friends crush on the towns fat psychotic prick. Kyle had only told him out of desperation to get it out of his system and into the air between them. Stan had known Kyle had been acting a little off, almost quiet and thoroughly distracted. Needless to say, he had been completely thrown when he had found out. He had almost wrote it off as some kind of sick joke if it hadn't been the look on his best friends face. Stan couldn't really explain the look, but it froze his thoughts and the words he had wanted to speak had constricted his throat, his mouth unable to work.

Things had been a little awkward after that, but Stan had managed to fix it, somehow. He wasn't really upset over finding out his friend was gay. He had been around many people that were gay in South Park in the past and hadn't cared before. That wasn't even the problem. He excepted his friend completely. What had really thrown him off was the person. For once in his life, he had no clue where Kyle was coming from and had to ask.

Kyle had froze when he did, though, face turning a brilliant shade of red and lips firmly shut, refusing to give away the answer. So Stan was left trying to figure out on his own why, out of everyone in this piss poor town, did Kyle like _Cartman_.

Because of his confusion, Stan had taken up the habit of watching his two friends interact. He watched them fight, he watched them smile tentatively at each other and laugh at/with each other. He watched them get angry, he watched them get sad, he watched them when they were happy. All for the other and not just on Kyle's side, the one who was apparently crushing, but on Cartman's as well.

Somewhere along the line, during Stan's discrete (or what he hoped was descrete, Kyle hadn't confronted him yet and Cartman hadn't accused him of something) observing, Stan had the horrifying conclusion that if Cartman was doing the same things and reacting in the same way as Kyle, that Cartman must feel the same way, meaning Cartman _liked_ Kyle too.

This had baffled Stan and only made him more confused. How could any of this be happening between his two closes friends? The ones that had hated each other their whole lives. What could have changed? It hadn't made any sense. This had caused his observing to increase and his frustration to spike. He had to find out what was going on!

As he blatantly stared at his two friends, it occurred to Stan that the two were so engrossed in each other that Stan could be as obvious in his staring as he wanted and they'd never notice. This thought opened his eyes more and he looked at the bigger picture. Maybe this wasn't so bad. Kyle was happy (as happy as he could be with the knowledge that he wanted to tap _that_, Stan supposed) and Cartman would probably mellow out with others if he had Kyle around to stop him and distract him. They'd fit pretty well. They already worked well on a team when they did, who said they couldn't be more?

Stan found himself starting to silently root for them without even being aware of it. Maybe this was just how things were meant to work. Maybe this was how they were meant to operate. Maybe this was the logical next step, to them anyway. And Stan. And maybe Kenny too. The other hadn't seemed all that surprised when he had caught Stan watching the two, had only given Stan a wink and a strange, but quick and knowing smile behind his orange hood. Stan supposed Kenny had always known and it was only Stan that was so far behind on the uptake. Kenny had always seemed to know things that others didn't and noticed things far before anyone else, though. It didn't really surprise Stan.

He only hoped they'd hurry up and get together already before high school ended and they'd go their separate ways before anything between them could ever even happen. But by the way they were growing closer and giving each other these _looks_ Stan decided it wouldn't take too long. He was rooting for them.

* * *

**Tell me your thoughts. :D**

**-xXxShiningDarknessxXx-**


	13. Sake

**AN: Have a drinking one! They're adults here.**

* * *

**Sake**

/Noun/ A Japanese fermented, mildly alcoholic beverage made from rice.

* * *

Kyle was having a good time. A really, honest to God good time. He wondered vaguely why his parents never let him drink before. It was relaxing and the warm, bubbling feeling in his stomach made him want to smile and laugh and cry and rage at the same time and somehow, despite the confusion, it was nice. Comforting, even. Even the company wasn't _too _bad, he decided. Sure, he wanted to smile and glare at the man across from him at the same time and he wasn't sure which one to do, so he kinda ended up just _staring awkwardly_ back at the lazy smirk directed at him, but all that was fine. Good. Great. Amazing.

Kyle sighed and rolled his eyes, the strange, but not unwelcome feeling from before leaving him and leaned forward to grab the bottle of the burning, but delicious fluid.

He needed another drink, badly.

The man on the other side chuckled darkly, humorlessly and, quick as a flash for someone obviously drunk, pulled the bottle away from Kyle's reach, smiling wickedly at the other.

Kyle glared, unamused as Cartman continued to laugh, unprovoked.

"Hahahaha, _Kahl_, I'm afraid you've had enough. This is _my_ sake after all."

Kyle grounded his teeth together, grumbling and falling back against the couch in Cartman's apartment. Or more like apartment/hotel suite. Kyle wasn't quite sure which it was. All he knew was that Cartman was loaded, big time. The man owned a huge, ever growing company. A little bottle of sake wouldn't be putting much of a dent in his bank account anytime soon. The man probably had tons more where this one came from. Why did he have to be so difficult?

Probably because he was still very much _Cartman_. Cartman made everything difficult.

"Then share, Fatass!"

Cartman shook his head, clicking his tongue as if Kyle just wasn't getting it.

"I'm _so _sorry, Kahl, but this is my night. You were the one that barged in here." Cartman spoke silken like, he, too, leaning back against his own small, overly fancy and designed couch, looking smug.

"I swear to God, Cartman, if you don't give me that bottle I'll literally fight you for it. Right here, right now." Kyle spoke, completely serious.

Cartman blinked, dumbly and tilted his head, narrowing his eyes suspiciously at Kyle. After awhile he seemed to decide Kyle really would fight him and rolled his eyes, shrugging and leaning forward, handing the bottle to Kyle, begrudgingly.

"God, you give a Jew a few glasses of alcohol and the Jew thinks he owns the place and can order people around. That good for nothing Jew..." He muttered, glaring at Kyle as said man poured the sake in his glass.

Kyle huffed, almost a laugh, but not quite and shook his head, placing the bottle down and looking up at Cartman.

"You're impossible, you know that?" Kyle asked, taking a sip of the drink and feeling himself relax and warm up to his company once more, a half smile on his face.

Cartman scrunched up his own face and leaned forward, snatching the bottle back from where it sat on Kyle's side of the table then leaning his head back and chugging the last of it. After he was done, he pulled the bottle away from his mouth, swaying quite a bit and wiped his mouth on his sleeve, slamming the bottle on the table. Kyle was suddenly glad he had stole it back before Cartman could drink _his _half as well.

"Alcoholic." Kyle spat.

Cartman just shot him a glare.

Kyle wondered why he had even bothered coming here. It wasn't like him and Cartman had ever been that close, not really. They had always had a Fight-And-Bitch kind of relationship. Stan would have been a better chose, but Stan was with Wendy and Stan had been the true alcoholic in the past in high school, so he wouldn't have been allowed a drink, especially now that he had Wendy watching his drinking habits. Stan wasn't allowed to drink. Kyle had wanted to drink. The only option left was a simple bar or Cartman. Kenny was out of town on a cruise with his newest fling, so he was out. Kyle didn't like bars and he had wanted someone to talk to, hence why he was here. He had needed the company, even if that company was an ass.

Cartman burped and stretched. He then looked at Kyle, thoughtfully.

"Well, Jew, I guess it's time for you to go. I'm going to bed. Big interview tomorrow." He smirked, sloppily.

Kyle gave him a look, suddenly alarmed and a little worried, if he could admit.

"Are you stupid, Fatass? Why drink if you have an important interview? Do you want to keep your job?" He asked, voice rising.

Cartman just shook his head and stood up, swaying slightly.

"Oh, Kahl. It's not _my _interview. I own this company. It's the man I'm interviewing that better not be hung over tomorrow. No one can stop me from showing up hung over, I can fire their asses if they say anything against it! The higher ups, if any, don't care. They're fucking scared of me! I'm the boss around here, not them. Those poor struggling bastards. God, I love double standards!" The bigger male cackled, heading for his room and not bothering to show Kyle his way out.

Kyle watched him go with furrowed brows. He then shook his head, sighing.

"Idiot."

* * *

**Thoughts, please. :)**

**-xXxShiningDarknessxXx-**


	14. Period

**AN: Last one tonight. Hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

**Period**

/Noun/ A length or portion of time.

* * *

Kyle: I really thought it was gonna last.

Cartman: I guess the only thing that doesn't change in life... is that things change.

**\- Kyle and Cartman, Faith Hilling.**

* * *

Things change. It's the one thing that's constant. Maybe Kyle should have thought about that before he had sucked Cartman off or before Cartman had stuck his dick in him or before they had suddenly been pulled forward by an invisible force and made out in just complete _frustration _with the other and themselves. The point here was that things change over a portion of time and Kyle should have known somehow that his 'relationship' with Cartman would someday change too.

Not that it hadn't already. They had matured over the years and though they still fought more often than they probably should, things had settled more between them and they had become tentative friends. Kyle had even liked that. That change, but not much, in their dynamic hadn't been so bad. Kyle, looking back, probably could have predicted it. Not so much with what had just happened twenty-four hours ago, though. That had come as a surprise.

Maybe they had been bored? Things had been nice, but something had been missing. Something had been nagging at the back of their brains and maybe they had both noticed it, but had both ignored it, set on what they thought was good.

It was probably just a matter of time before they couldn't take it anymore and did _something_. Kyle just hadn't expected that something to be quite so _huge_. They could never go back. The change was too big, too wild, too _amazing_ for anything to one day become what they had thought before was normal.

Well, it was all normal for them. The fighting, the strange friendship they had created and now the sex. He should have seen this coming. It was the next step to their now constantly changing relationship, it seemed. Either way, it's not like he could have prevented it from happening.

Not that he really wanted to now...

He wondered how long he should wait before discussing this with Cartman. Was twenty-four hours long enough? How long do you wait to tell your enemy/friend/I-don't-even-know-anymore that you might, maybe, not quite, but yeah, probably loved the little fucker? Kyle had no fucking idea, but the thoughts of yesterday was making him sick and nervous and frustrated and _why did things have to change like this_? It was so easy before. Too easy, maybe. One thing that didn't seem to change was how _not _easy they were. Maybe that would change one day too? Who knew? Everything changed at some point. Things didn't stay forever.

Kyle sighed, suddenly giving up and pulling his phone reluctantly from his pocket and dialling Cartman's number, putting it to his ear and waiting.

It picked up on the first ring.

"Hello?" Cartman spoke, sounding distracted and like he hadn't checked who had called and didn't know Kyle was even on the other line. He seemed too relaxed. Distracted, but relaxed. It made Kyle uncomfortable.

Kyle swallowed thickly and closed his eyes, trying to calm down. He supposed it was finally time to let the next chapter in his life start. He was ready for it. He opened his eyes and nodded once to himself for a last reassurance.

Then spoke with no more lasting hesitation.

"Hey, Fatass, how are you doing? I just wanted to see..."

Things would be alright between them.

* * *

**AN: Review for more!**

**-xXxShiningDarknessxXx-**


End file.
